mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dave Mallow
| birthplace = Park Ridge, Illinois | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | URL = http://www.davemallow.com/ }} Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor. One of his known aliases is Colin Phillips. Life and career Mallow was born at a very early age in Park Ridge, Illinois. His father worked in radio and television and was a thirty year on-air veteran at Chicago's WGN.http://www.filmreference.com/film/33/Dave-Mallow.html He attained a BFA in Theater Arts from Drake University in 1970. After a successful career as a radio personality in the Midwest and New York City, Dave moved to Los Angeles in 1984 to pursue a career in voice acting that has included commercials, film dubbing, looping, narration, audio books, radio plays and voice characterization in numerous video games, toys and cartoons. He provided the daily intros, voices of countless monsters and was the voice of the benevolent 'Baboo' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for Saban Productions, where he also gave voices to Angemon, Gekkomon and Uppamon in Digimon: Digital Monsters. In January 2007 Dave was nominated for both Best Actor and Best Actor in a Comedy for the 1st Annual American Anime Awards held in New York City. Filmography Anime roles * Adventures on Rainbow Pond - Jonathan Jumper * Aesop's Fables - Additional Voices * Apocalypse Zero - Shimada Kazu * Arc the Lad - Shu * Argento Soma - Base Guard, Bird House Operator, Defense Man B, Doctor, Ground Control, Guard, Ulysses Transmission * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * Babel II - Hikaru Homura * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Tournament Announcer 1 * Bastard!! - Messenger * Black Jack - Boardmember, Mikazuki Victim, Refugee, Relief Committee Representative, Villager C * Blade of the Immortal - Sori * Bleach - Kensei Muguruma, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien), Kaien Shiba (after Kim Strauss), Inose * Blue Dragon - Grankingdom Captain * Burn-Up Scramble - Narrator * Captain Harlock and the Queen of A Thousand Years - Various * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Lord Matsuzaka * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Britannian Bridge Officer, Britannian Officer * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Chief Officer * Cosmowarrior Zero - Mechanized Man 1, Mechanized Man 2, Nohara, Secretary * Daigunder - Track Announcer * Detatoko Princess - Barell, King/Morita * Devadasy - UN Rep * Digimon Adventure/''Digimon Adventure 02'' - Angemon/MagnaAngemon (Season One and Two), Upamon, Pegasusmon (Season Two) * Digimon Data Squad - Elecmon, Togemon, Ring Announcer, Gekomon, Numemon, Otamamon, Agent #1, Tokomon * Digimon Frontier - Angemon, Piddomon * Digimon Tamers - Vilemon, Grani * Dragon Ball - Oolong (Dragon Ball) (MaoMao) (Harmony Gold dub) * Duel Masters - Various * Durarara - Yoshida, Kanra * Eagle Riders - Various * Early Reins - Engineer, Jeeves * Eiken - Shimada * Eureka Seven - Jobs * Hajime no Ippo - Yanaoka * Fist of the North Star - Various * FLCL - Commander Amarao * Flint the Time Detective - Merlock Holmes, Coconaut * Gad Guard - Black, Cop, Man with Briefcase, World Electro Doorman * Galerians - Rainheart, Dr. Pascalle * Gate Keepers - Opening Narrator * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Various * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Gohda's Aide * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Nioya, Zusyo Okada * Genma Wars - Chief Monkey * Great Teacher Onizuka - Kouichi Igurashi * Grenadier - Teppa's Father * Gungrave - Evans, Gary * Gun Frontier - Custodian, Painter * GUNxSWORD - Chief * Gurren Lagann - The Anti-Spiral * Hand Maid May - Various * Heat Guy J - Casino Security Guard C, Hooligan C, Mask Maker, News Anchor, Researcher B, Shogun's Informant A, Thomas Park, Thug A * Here is Greenwood - Bible Man, Lupin, Nagisa's Man D, Student with Glasses (Media Blasters Dub) * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Idol Project - Evie * If I See You in My Dreams - Kujira, Niimi, Miho's Boss * Immortal Grand Prix - Glass Jones, MC, Mechanic B, Private Investigator, Weatherman * Iron Virgin Jun - Headguard * Jungle de Ikou! - Additional Voices * Karas - Kamaitachi * Kaze no Yojimbo - Arms Dealer, Hunter, Officer, Sugino * Kiki's Delivery Service - Various * Kurogane Communication - Cleric * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Louis / additional voices (original English dub) (as Daniel Morris) * Last Exile - Casino Royale Dealer, Cicada, Goliath XO, Guild Watcher #3, Silvana Observation Deck Officer, Sunny Boy * Lensman - Thorndyke * Little Women - Additional Voices * Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful - Detective, Management Announcer, Management Board Member, Management Employee, Newscaster A, Teacher * Maple Town - Mr. Badger * Mars Daybreak - Ginpetit * Mega Man Star Force - Deranged Movie Star * The Melody of Oblivion - Detective A, Elan Vital, Male Secretary, Man A, Miri's Butler, Vice Mayor * Mirage of Blaze - Ujimasa Hojyo * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Narrator * Monster - Peter Capek * My Neighbor, Totoro - Various * Naruto - Hoki, Tekka Uchiha * New Getter Robo - Villager * Nightwalker - Koji Ozaki * Nodame Cantabile - Kozou Etou, Seiichirou Miyoshi * Noozles - Grandpa Benjamin Brown, Frankie * Otogi Zoshi - Onmyoji, Tabigeinin A * Outlaw Star - Prison Security System, Space Race Announcer, Tendo King's Overseer * Overman King Gainer - Toun * Paranoia Agent - Hiranuma * Phantom: The Animation - Master Scythe * Phoenix - Kimite (Sun Chapter) * Planetes - Chieftain, Narrator, Werner Locksmith * Requiem from the Darkness - Fushimiya * Robotech II, The Sentinels - Various * Rozen Maiden - Seal * Rurouni Kenshin - Sadojima Hoji, Udo Jin-e * Saint Tail - Policeman, Sayaka's Father * Saiyuki - Demon, Shikigami User, Thug C * Samurai Champloo - Ichieimon, Ken, Lord Tamoto, Officer #2 * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Mr. Kinomiya, Setsura Kyogoku * Scrapped Princess - General Peters-Stahl * Speed Racer X - Additional Voices * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - Gouken * Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind - Akuma * Submarine 707R - Ichiro Suzuki * Tenchi in Tokyo - Hotsuma, Space Police Announcer * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Kanemitsu Hirata, Misao Kuramitsu, Azusa Masaki Jurai * Tenjho Tenge - Tagami * Tokko - Homeless Man, Lab Technician, Security Guard, TV News Reporter * Trigun - Sheriff's Office Clerk * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Male Student, Ride Attendant * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Sports Announcer, Mask Merchant * The Twelve Kingdoms - Gaishi, Ikuta, Sensei Watanabe, Gahou, Shukou * Vampire Princess Miyu - Galerie Owner, Gas Station Manager, Reporter B, Yasuhiko Tachiki * Vandread - Pyoro * Vandread: The Second Stage - Patch, Pyoro * Viewtiful Joe - Additional Voices * When They Cry - Ichiro Maebara, Kyousuke Irie * Witch Hunter Robin - Hattori * Wowser - Additional Voices * X - Seishirou Sakurazuka * Yukikaze - Ansel Rombart * Zatch Bell! - Yopopo, Kikuropu, Cut 'N' Paste, Additional voices * Zillion - NOZA Computer, Silo Complex Commander, Soldier Other animated roles * The Happy Cricket (English version) - Buffuno * Computer Warriors - Scanner * Chavo - Mr. Belliarge, Manny * The Return of Dogtanian - Dogtanian * Ferdy the Ant - Various * Ferngully - Additional Voices * Iznogoud - The Caliph * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Squawk, Rudy, Mugsy * Journey to the Heart of the World - Louis * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Ox Tales - Various * Phantom Investigators - Daemona's Dad, Additional voices * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * Walter Melon - Additional Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Additional Voices * The Adventures of Manxmouse - Ghost * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Pit * Tic, Tac Toons - Various Live-action roles * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Borgslayer (shared voice role with Bob Papenbrook) * Beetleborgs Metallix - Shellator (voice) * Dynamo Duck - Edison, Frostbite, Ivan Tobealonesky, Sean O'Connor (voice) * Everybody Loves Raymond - Event Announcer (voice) * Hallo Spencer - Kasimir (voice) * Just Shoot Me! - The Egg * Flipper - Computer Voice * Drunken Master II - Wong Fei-Hung * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Baboo (as Colin Phillips), Series Announcer, Pudgy Pig, Grumble Bee (2nd voice), Lizzinator, Trumpet Top (voices, all minus Baboo are uncredited) * Power Rangers Zeo - Baboo (as Colin Phillips), Video Vulture, Googleheimer (the Toy Robot), "Hosehead", Midas Monster (voices, all minus Baboo uncredited) * Power Rangers In Space - Termitus (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Gasser (uncredited), Magnetox (voices) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Trifire (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Black Knight (uncredited), Commandocon (voices) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - 2nd Narrator (uncredited), Vacuum Cleaner Org, Helicos (as David J. Mallow), Announcer (voices) * Roseanne - Radio Voice * Versus - Glasses * VR Troopers - Air Stryker, Toxoid, Fistbot, Magician, Irradiator, Series Announcer (voices) * Zeiram 2 - Bob (voice) Movie roles * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island - Looper * Cromartie High - The Movie - Masa (voice) * Arthur's Missing Pal - TV Announcer * Blood: The Last Vampire - Various * Digimon: The Movie - Angemon/Seraphimon, Upamon * FernGully: The Last Rainforest - Additional Voices * Fist of the North Star - Heart (Streamline dub) * Forest Warrior - Bear Vocal Effects (uncredited) * Gundress - Head, Serem * The Happy Cricket - Buffuno * Kiki's Delivery Service - Dirigible Captain (Streamline Dub) * Krippendorf's Tribe - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Thorndyke * Metropolis - Pero * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Cain Sohn, Chris * Robotech: The Movie - Additional Voices * Windaria - Lunarian Court Member * Nixon - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) * 'Til There Was You - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) * Turbulence - Autopilot Voice (uncredited) * The Waterboy - Sports Announcer (voice, uncredited) * First Snow - Radio Announcer (voice, uncredited) * The L.A. Riot Spectacular - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) * Dawn of the Dead - Zombie Vocal EFX (uncredited) * The Unborn - Devil Baby Vocal EFX (uncredited) * John Carpenter's Vampires - Vampire Vocal EFX (uncredited) Video game roles * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - "Baseplate", Incidental Characters * Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2 - Additional Voice Talent * Digimon Rumble Arena - Patamon/Seraphimon * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers - Incidental Characters * .hack//G.U. Vol. 3: Redemption - Incidental Characters * Klonoa - Joker, Royal Guard * The Last Remnant - Additional Voices * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Incidental Characters * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - Incidental Characters * Might and Magic: World of Xeen - * Neverwinter Nights - Incidental Characters * Project Sylpheed - Luther Higgins * Radiata Stories - Larks (uncredited) * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Hanaoka * Soulcalibur IV - Narrator * Space Siege - Dr. Edward DeSoto * SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix * Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Incidental Characters * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced - Ens. Kije * Street Fighter IV - Akuma * Suikoden V - Isato * Tales of Vesperia - Announcer * Time Crisis 4 - Wild Dog * Warriors Orochi - Ieyasu Tokugawa * World of Warcraft - Thermaplugg/Meathook/Xevozz/Arakkoa/Erekem/Various additional characters & monster vocal efx Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * World Series of Poker - The Discovery Channel Other roles * I Love Bees - Herzog Audio Book Narration * Rich Dad's Increase Your Financial IQ * The Commission * Rich Dad's Advanced guide To Real Estate Investing * Rich Dad's Guide To The ABC's Of Property Management * Rich Dad's Conspiracy Of The Rich * The Political Fix Staff Work Writer *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' - Harmony Gold *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Maple Town Stories'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Noozles'' *''Ox Tales'' *''The Return of Dogtanian'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Saban's Tales of Little Women'' *''Saban's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Sandokan'' (1992 animated version from BRB ) *''Swiss Family Robinson'' *''The Wisdom of The Gnomes'' *''The Littl Bits'' - Saban International *''The Hallo Spencer Show'' *''Wowser'' ADR Director *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' - Co-Director *''Eagle Riders'' - Co-Director *''Honeybee Hutch'' *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' - Co-Director *''Noozles'' - Co-Director *''Saban's Tales of Little Women'' - Co-Director *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' Co-Director *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' - Co-Director *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Co-Director ADR Loop Group *''Air Force One'' *''Beauty and the Beast (TV series)'' *''Breaking Bad (TV series)'' *''Dawn of the Dead'' *''ER (TV series)'' *''First Snow'' *''John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars'' *''Life-Size'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''S1m0ne'' *''Nixon'' *''Jerry Maguire'' *''Mystery Alaska'' *''`Til There Was You'' *''Turbulence'' *''The Waterboy'' *''Eraser'' *''Relativity (TV series)'' *''Sisters (TV series)'' *''The Siege'' *''The Heist'' *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' *''Krippendorf's Tribe'' *''John Carpenter's Vampires'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''BasketBall'' Other Crew *''The Unborn'' - Vocal Effects References External links * * * * Category:1948 births Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:American radio personalities Category:Living people Category:People from Park Ridge, Illinois ja:デイヴ・マロウ